1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to straps for a backpacking apparatus and a backpacking apparatus using the straps.
2. Description of the Related Art
Backpacking apparatuses include bags of a type which are carried on one's back such as rucksacks, insecticide sprayers for farming while being carried on one's back, devices allowing an adult to carry an infant on his/her back, and the like.
For instance, as shown in FIG. 14, a conventional bag carried on one's back has two shoulder straps 2A and 2B attached to a bag body 1, and each of the shoulder straps 2A and 2B consists of an upper shoulder strap 3A or 3B and a lower shoulder strap 4A or 4B. The upper shoulder strap 3A or 3B has one end secured to an upper portion of the bag body 1. The lower shoulder strap 4A or 4B is comprised of a connecting strap 5A or 5B having an end portion secured to a lower portion of the upper shoulder strap 3A or 3B, a known adjusting member 6A or 6B provided on another end portion of the connecting strap 5A or 5B, and an adjusting strap 7A or 7B having one end secured to a lower portion of the bag body 1 and a substantially intermediate portion passed through the adjusting member 6A or 6B.
The above-described bag carried on one's back is very easy to carry, but when the goods accommodated in the bag body 1 are taken out, it is necessary to do so after the bag is temporarily put down from the back since the bag body 1 rests on the back. Such a bag is not necessarily convenient to use when an attempt is made to remove and put down the goods in the above-described manner while the user is walking or is in a crowd of people. In addition, at a time when the user carries such a bag accommodating heavy goods on his or her back, the user tightens the shoulder straps by adjusting the shoulder straps 2A and 2B to such a length that the shoulder straps are brought into close contact with the user's body. When resting on a field or mountain path, the user puts the bag down on a higher slope, a rock, or the like. When carrying the bag on his or her back afterwards, the user works his or her arms through the shoulder straps 2A and 2B. In that case, the user can easily work one of his or her arms through the shoulder strap 2A while bending or twisting his or her body. When working the other arm through the shoulder strap 2B, however, the user cannot easily do so by bending or twisting his or her body. This also applies to a case where an insecticide sprayer is carried on the user's back.
Meanwhile, a device allowing an adult to carry an infant on his/her back is adapted to be used for carrying an infant both at the bosom and on the back. However, when the carrying position is changed from the back to the bosom or vice versa, there is an inconvenience in that the infant must be temporarily put down, and the length of the strap must be adjusted.